guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Koss's Elixir
Overview Summary #Take Koss to Yohlon Haven and speak with Herbalist Makala about the Elixir of Strength. #Join Herbalist Makala on a zephyr hedger hunt in Arkjok Ward. #Slay a zephyr hedger. #The potion is ready! Talk to Herbalist Makala to obtain it. #Test your newfound strength by slaying Slort Nilbog. #See Herbalist Makala for your reward. Obtained from :Koss in Command Post Requirements :The Great Escape :Koss is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :So I was thinking that we could all use a boost in fighting Varesh. I know a herbalist in Yohlon Haven who makes a great '''elixir of strength'. I could really use a jolt of that wonderful juice, and to tell the truth, so could you. What do you say we seek out Makala and get some?'' ::Accept: "My biceps could use some help. Let's go!" ::Reject: "Aren't you worried about the long term effects on your... um... physique?" ::When asked about quest: "Hurry up! We need to get the elixir of strength from Herbalist Makala as fast as we can!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Herbalist Makala) :"So that pompous Koss sent you here for an elixir of strength, did he? He's always bothering me about some potion or another. Hmmmm... heh... you know, I have JUST the concoction for him, and it's nearly complete. The sole missing ingredient can be found nearby in Arkjok Ward. :I'm missing zephyr berries, a natural source of great power, which I need to finish his precious elixir. They can be easily harvested from a local plant, the zephyr hedger. Did I mention these plants get around? They're ornery, too. Meet me in Arkjok Ward and help me catch one of these buggers. I will use any berries I collect your elixir." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Herbalist Makala) :"We should get started as soon as possible. I'd hate to keep the mighty Koss from his precious potions, lest his oversized muscles start shriveling like raisins. Lead the way whenever you are ready." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Herbalist Makala: "Excellent! There's a zephyr hedger in plain sight! Slay it and I'll harvest its berries. Oh, quit your tittering." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Herbalist Makala) :"Well, the potions are complete... and just in time. I think I hear something heading this way! Quick, drink these and deal with it as fast as you can!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Koss: "Charge! With the power of the elixir, this will be a short fight." :Koss: "The elixir should kick in any second now..." :Koss: "Wait for it..." :Koss: "I think I feel something in my gut. Anyone else feeling the power? Anyone?" :Herbalist Makala: "The mighty Koss can't handle a little runt like this? All the self-confidence in the world won't help if you can't lift your weapon! Ha! You should see the look on your face, Koss.... Well, I've had enough fun for today. Drink this antidote and your strength will be restored." Reward Dialogue :"Ha! Sorry for deceiving you, but Koss needed to be taught a lesson. He should know by now that true power comes from within, not from any elixir. I can only hope that I've made some impression on him today. I've most likely wasted my efforts. Still, it was quite entertaining to see that simpleton as weak as a termite hatchling." Walkthrough Lead Makala to the Zephyr Hedger (an elementalist Jacaranda boss, level 24, accompanied by several other plants). Once you kill them, he will prepare "The Elixir of Strength" and suggest you drink it quickly because he hears something approaching. The something is Slort Nilbog, a level 5 miniature heket, and while you are under the effect of the elixir, you cannot attack or use skills because you're too weak. After a few seconds of watching you struggle with the fight, Makala has a good laugh, and the effect is removed, allowing you to kill Slort Nilbog and finish the quest. If you are impatient, bring Traps or Binding Rituals. Slort is vulnerable to either if they are set before you speak to Makala (Intermediate Dialogue 4), and he's only level 5 which means one good trap or spirit will do him in. Makala offers your reward as soon as Slort dies. Slort is also vulnerable to minions, but not Ranger pets. Notes *If not in a hurry and seeking additional Sunspear Promotion Points, enter from Command Post. This will place you conveniently next to the shrine with the Plant Hunt bounty on offer. You can quickly clear out mobs on the way south to Makala, then activate the quest by speaking to him. Lots of plant mobs will appear, and on the way back North you will encounter 5 or so plant mobs plus the quest mob and boss. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points